Historically, it has been recognized by hunters that some form of concealment is advantageous when hunting game. This concealment can come in the form of a blind, a tree stand, or a variety of other structures. Some of these structures are portable, to be carried by the hunter, and some of these structures are left in the wild for the hunter's return and repeated use.
Blinds may be one wall between the hunter's hiding spot and the animals, or may partially or fully surround the hunter for concealment from several angles or for weather protection. The blind may be a portable tent, or other ground structure. Elaborate structures with shingled roofs, doors, sliding or hinged windows, chairs and benches are known.
Because hunters have also recognized that hunting from above an animal's field of vision is advantageous, tree stand blinds are also popular. Tree stands are open or enclosed platforms mounted in trees. Such tree stands provide a suitable observation station in which the hunter may be comfortably concealed from his surrounding environment.
When these structures are small and portable, the hunter may transport them to and from the hunting location each time he returns to hunt. These structures would be included in the hunter's gear to include on his hunting trip. In other scenarios, the structures may not be easily portable. In many cases, a hunter will have a permanent structure located at a selected location in the woods. Then, day after day or year after year, the hunter may return to the same selected location and make use of the structure, such as a blind, tree stand, and the like.
For structures that are left at the selected location, the present inventor has recognized that the hunter needs the ability to quickly and easily find the structure, particularly at night. The area in which he is hunting may be large and densely forested, and finding of the structure may be difficult. The hunter may be hunting at night, in poor weather conditions, or in an area of thick foliage. In any of these conditions, visibility may be low, and the hunting structure may be difficult to find. In other cases, visibility may not be low, but the structure may be difficult to find due to the size of the surrounding area or other reason.
Systems for locating hunting structures exist, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,220,717 and 6,712,286. These patents describe mirrors attached to hunting structures. In order to locate the hunting structures, these patents suggest that a hunter shines a light source to locate the mirror, and in turn locate the hunting stand.
The present inventor has recognized that types of designs for locating hunting structures have drawbacks. First, a mirror only reflects significant light back to the source if the angle of incidence is zero. Therefore, light shone by a light source on a mirror is not going to be seen near the light source unless the beam of the flashlight is substantially normal to the surface. In this way, the light would only be properly reflected and the structure findable from very specific, limited locations. Therefore, this design would, in most cases, be no help in aiding a hunter in finding a hunting structure.
In addition, the present inventor has recognized that these designs may have limited durability. Since these devices would be located permanently outdoors, they need to be able to withstand all the elements of nature. That is, these devices need to be able to withstand rain, ice, wind, breaking or falling tree branches, and all other possible occurrences of nature. Mirror type devices would not be expected to withstand the constant onslaught of nature and the four seasons over the course of perhaps years.
Furthermore, the present inventor has recognized that because of the remote locations of these hunting structures as well as the limited construction conveniences in the wilderness, these devices may be difficult to set up and these designs may be difficult to effect. A mirror may be clamped to a protrusion of a hunting structure only if there is such a protrusion. Similarly, a mirror may be attached to the surface of a hunting structure if the surfaces adhere well and if it remains unaffected by obstructions.
Fire hydrants are used to supply water to firefighters at, around or in buildings to fight fires. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a device to fire hydrants which would aide firefighters in finding the hydrants in low light conditions or darkness. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,507 shows a reflective collar that can be attached to the periphery of fire hydrants to assist firefighters in locating them.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a reflective surface on a hunting structure that is easily detectable in any conditions by a searching hunter.
The present inventor has further recognized the need for a reflective surface on a hunting structure that is durable as to retain its effectiveness through the uncooperative elements of nature.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a reflective surface on a hunting structure that is easily created regardless of the shape, size, design, or location of the structure.
The present inventor has further recognized the need for a reflective surface to be applied to a fire hydrant located in the field that increases the ability of firefighters to locate the fire hydrant, especially in low light conditions or darkness.